The Eggstra Special Easter!
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Easter Morning prank by Mikey and Raph on Leo!


**The Eggstra Special Easter! -**Oneshot

_By ilovemyboys_

**Authors Note:** A quick Easter blurb for today based on what happened this morning at my house. I totally thought of Mikey and Raph pulling this prank off on Leo.

It was Easter morning and a day for the celebration of spring for the Hamato family. Master Splinter always taught his sons an egg represents new life, truly capturing the new year, just as the plants begin to grow after the cold winter months.

Every Easter morning, Master Splinter would hide each of the individual Easter baskets for his sons around the house for them to find when they woke up. Each had their own preferences as well as to the difficulty of finding it. Raphael and Michelangelo always liked the hunt, and Master Splinter would cleverly hide their baskets in places they never would expect. Both of his sons would always last the longest trying to find their baskets, out of the four of them.

This year after Michelangelo said he "_really _wanted a challenge this time," Master Splinter decided to hide his Easter basket in Raphael's room, in a bag under his son's Sei's. Given Michelangelo wouldn't dare go into his brother's room otherwise, although they all know every room in the house is free to explore for the hunting, he knew it would be the last place his son looked.

Raphael would look everywhere, but give up slightly before Michelangelo, saying it's "taking forever…" He wouldn't care at all which room he went in, except possibly Master Splinter's, however, this year his father decided to hide his basket hidden in a box in the garage that held the small rags for cleaning the Battle Shell or the Shell Cycle, with the rags covering the Easter basket, making it look completely normal.

As for his other two, Donatello didn't care much for hunting so he always hid his son's Easter basket in a spot not completely obvious, as his son wouldn't want something _quite _that easy, but nothing very difficult. This year he hid Donatello's basket tightly in between two boxes of tools in his son's lab, only viewable if one stood up right next to it.

Last but not least was Leonardo. His son had always liked the challenge, and Master Splinter made it even more difficult for him in the past than his other brothers as he would spot out even the smallest thing out of place, however, he would give up if he didn't find it within the hour. Because of his son's attention to detail and expectation of his basket being hidden somewhere hard to challenge him, he always hid his basket in places _too _simple, yet not too obvious. For instance, he wouldn't hide it right in front of the lair's entrance, but would hide it right behind a plant in front of the lair's entrance. This year he hid it in a place Leonardo never went. Michelangelo's room. Given he never liked going in there because of disarray of comics, video games, and the like, he avoided his brother's room most of the time. This time it was hidden in Michelangelo's box filled with comics. However, he thought he heard his son find it in his room this morning, which could very well mean he has rehidden it to spite his brother.

Master Splinter sighed, as he drank his tea by the table. It was just after 8 a.m. and Leonardo had started his morning exercises, even though he had told him specifically not to as it was a holiday and time of relaxing, however, Leonardo insisted he be allowed at least a half hour of training, his father granted him. Leonardo…his overachieving son…

He has tried to help him balance out his activities during the day, as too much of one thing will only lead to a break in the heart, however, it is a lesson he is learning slowly.

Taking another sip of tea, he heard the footsteps of Michelangelo and Raphel come toward the kitchen.

"Happy Easter my sons…" he said softly.

"Happy Easter Sensei…" they replied tiredly.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess…" Michelangelo mumbled.

Raphael grumbled something under his breath.

"Here, have some eggs," I handed them the bowl of colored eggs they decorated the day before.

"Aha! My beauties…my poor, poor beauties about to be eaten…" Michelangelo sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. They ain't gonna look pretty for long…" Raphael grabbed one and began to unpeel it.

Master Splinter rose from the table.

"I am going to meditate. I will be back shortly," he got up, and left.

Raphael continued peeling away the shell of the egg while Mikey began peeling another.

"Hey Raph, wanna race?" He grinned.

"Peelin' eggs? Yeah right. I actually want to taste mine without any shell."

"So you're saying your skills are too sloppy?" Mikey coaxed.

"Like shell they are! You're on."

As the two brothers began peeling Raph got in the lead and in 20 seconds time the shell completely off.

"Ha! Beat that Mikey."

"No fair! You got a head start."

"Quit complainin'…" he grumbled, eating the egg.

In a few minutes time Raphael took another egg from the bowl and cracked it on the side, only to have it's yolk pour out onto the table.

"Hey! What gives!" He turned angrily to Mikey.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Mikey held up his hands in surrender. "How would I know you'd pick that one up anyway!"

"Urrr…" Raph grumbled. Mikey was right. But still.

"Then how'd _this _one get in the mix!"

"Dude, how am I supposed to know."

"You colored um!"

"So did you!"

"Geez…you guys are arguing already?" Don yawned as he came in.

"Don…how do you suppose we got _one _uncooked egg in this batch?" Raphael snapped.

"I don't know…weren't you guys the ones color-"

"Yeah! We were…" Raphael glared at Michelangelo.

"Hey! I just want to say I find this ganging up _completely _unfair," he folded his arms.

"Oh wait," Donatello's eyes widened, then closed as he sighed out.

"What? What is it?" Raphael asked abruptly.

"Yeah, come on dude, spill!"

"Well…when I was helping Leo cook-"

"Uh oh! That's a **key **bad word right there…" Mikey interrupted.

"Yeah well, we needed the extra help since you two had your own cooking fiasco. _Any_way…we were measuring the eggs for the brownies and ended up not needing all the ones we got out. I was helping measure the flour and vegetable oil, so they must have been forgotten and not been put back. Then you guys must of used them for coloring, since they were by the hard boiled ones."

"Wait, how many were there?" Michelangelo asked.

"Two I think. Why?"

Michelangelo's face turned into a mischievous grin as he rubbed his hands together. Then looked up at Raph.

"You know Raph…I think we could use this in our favor…"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"Donatello?" He asked, sounding rather proper.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Is there any way you can tell if an egg is cooked or not?"

"Um…yeah there is actually. If it spins on it's axis it's cooked, otherwise-"

"Ha! **Exxxxcellent…"**

"Mikey, I still don't know what you're talking about," Raphael said.

"Yeah, me neither," added Donatello.

"Ahh…simple minds…"

They both rolled their eyes at that.

"This broken egg is for our dear brother Leonardo…"

Raph's annoyed glare turned to one with malicious intent.

"Ha ha ha…I see where you're going with this Mikey…"

"Dude! It would be _great! _Can you imagine Leo trying to keep his cool when this egg explodes on him!"

"Wait, you guys aren't serious are you?" Don asked with a shocked expression.

"Of course we are! How often does this type of opportunity come up!" Raph said.

"Well count me out…I'm not having any part of it…" Don got up.

"You don't have to bro. Just don't say anything okay?" Mikey pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah I won't…"

"Excellent!" Mikey turned back to Raph. "Now…to make sure Leo picks up the egg we want, we better write an "L" on it."

"Good idea Mikey. And we'll put our initials on ones we'll put on our plates, like they were meant for us."

"Great goin' Raph! Man, we're a devious team aren't we?" Mikey smirked.

…

In a half hour's time, Leonardo came into the kitchen and sat down beside his brothers, both contently eating eggs.

"Happy Easter guys," he said happily.

"Happy Easter Leo!" They both said, with big smiles.

Leo gave them a look, then shrugged. _If they were happy that's good I suppose. _

"Oh yeah. Master Splinter put our initials on one each," Raph said.

Leonardo noticed they each had an egg on their plate with an "M" and an "R." He looked into the bowl and found one with an "L." Picking it up, he placed it on his plate.

Raphael and Michelangelo waited anxiously as Leonardo picked it up, then set it down, as he got up to get some tea. Coming back he sat down and waited for the tea to cool, to the annoyance of his brothers. Just as he picked up the egg-

"Hey Leo, Happy Easter," Don came in, as Leo turned around to greet him.

"Happy Easter Don," he greeted back.

Donatello noticed the threatening glares his brothers were giving him, then the egg Leo was holding with his initial. Hiding any expression that would give it away he gave Leo a light smile and sat down beside him.

"Man…that morning workout sure it great!" He said.

"Yeah…bet it's _realllly _fun…" Raph mumbled.

"Raph. Just because you don't enjoy it doesn't mean-"

"Alright, alright, I get it, now leave me alone and eat your egg."

Leonardo gave him a look saying, "do I need to give you a lecture." However, he sighed, shaking his head as he knocked the egg on the side of the plate to have it suddenly burst out it's yolk all over his lap.

"AH! What the shell!"

Michelangelo and Raphael burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, _reaaaal _funny guys!" Leonardo said, as he got up to get a napkin. Even Donatello showed a smile.

"Hahaha!" Mikey cried, almost on the verge of tears. "Dude! It wasn't funny. It was HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHA!"

Michelangelo and Raphael still laughed as Leo cleaned himself off.

…

As the late morning came about them they all went looking for their baskets. Mikey finding his earlier than usual this time around, Raph grudgingly looking everywhere for his until he finally found it, Donatello sighing relived Sensei didn't make it any harder this year, and Leonardo finding Michelangelo's room was the only place left to look for his, and was less than pleased to find it in Klunk's litter box.

As the afternoon came about they all decorated the place, helped set the table, and do any last minute cooking for the meal they would have with their friends who would come over later in the day.

The time for celebration came and their friends came over. It was a day filled with joy, laughter, friendship, and delicious food.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


End file.
